Alice's Assignment
by mrs-I-love-EdwardCullen
Summary: Someone at the hospital has figured out Carlisle's seceret he's a vampire ! Post BD. Spoilers. By the way, I don't own anything - Twilight, Alice, Bella, Edward, etc.! Enjoy! -Alice


_**A/N: This is a new story by me – 'Alice'. I hope you like it! It's a little different than my usual style – tell me what you think please!! Now it's time for some advertizing! **_

_**Visit my profile and fill out the poll!! It would make me happy!!**_

_**Visit my other story, Chatroom: Cullen Style, at **__**.net/s/4803709/1/Chatroom_Cullen_Style**__** if you haven't already.**_

_**I share an account with a friend named 'Rosalie', and she has written some good stories too!!**_

EPOV

Bella pulled down on the corner of her micro-miniskirt once again, self-conscious. What she was about to do was wrong, very wrong. "Alice, hurry up!" She rubbed her bare arms as she faced a mirror. She was hardly wearing anything. On the top all she had on was a somewhat skimpy strapless-bra, and on the bottom she wore a micro-miniskirt.

"Done!" Alice ran back into the room, holding up a shirt she had just sewn. If Bella hadn't known Alice had just sewn it, she wouldn't have been able to tell. Alice tugged the shirt over Bella's head and arranged the off-the-shoulder sleeves perfectly. "If I could just add a touch of mascara, and maybe a little…" Alice started, but Bella interrupted her.

"No. You've done a lot," Bella gestured to her outfit, "and anymore would be too much. Well, even this is too much, but…" Bella's voice trailed off as she stared into the mirror.

"Wait!" yelled Alice horrified, "I forgot shoes!" she ran to her closet and quickly returned with a pair of 3-inch heels.

"Um, Alice, are you _trying_ to make me break an ankle? Have you forgotten who you're sticking a high-heel onto?"

"Bella, _you're _forgetting that you're a vampire now. You have balance!" As she said this she bent down and stuffed Bella's feet into the tiny shoes. When she came back up she saw Bella's face. "Bella," she said sternly, "Carlisle needs us to do this for him. Someone at the hospital might have found him out!"

"I know," mumbled Bella, "but whatever happened to a regular miniskirt? Aren't those…convincing to…men? Aren't they convincing enough?"

Ignoring Bella, Alice started getting herself ready. "The plan," she said as she dug in her closet for the perfect pair of shoes, "is as follows…"

At that point I couldn't 'hear' them anymore because a very annoying voice popped into my head. Apparently Jacob had gotten "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne stuck in his head. Again. I decided to go downstairs and shut him up. I walked down at a slower pace than usual, pondering why I could 'hear' Bella. It seemed that she was opening her mind to me, possibly without realizing it. It didn't seem like it took as much effort as it used to. Hmmmm…I wonder…

BPOV

Alice led me into the hospital, down a few hallways, and to a door. She knocked three times. "Come in," a masculine voice said from the other side of the door. As we walked into the room the man who the voice must have belonged to (he was the only one there) dropped his mouth open. The man was young. He looked about 27. He wasn't anything fantastic – very plain. He was dressed in a button down shirt and nice pants.

"This is the one who knows?" I whispered quietly to Alice, so quickly the man couldn't have known. She nodded her head _very_ slightly.

"H…h…how may I help you?" he mumbled, his eyes drifting to my ultra-miniskirt, then up again, scanning me. His eyes traced the contours of my body, and I started feeling uncomfortable. Realizing my inability to confront this man that was obviously checking me, out Alice took over. To her I would be eternally grateful – literally.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman! I _love _gentlemen," Alice winked at the man."So, what's your name?"

"Uhh…uhh…Liam," stuttered Liam, eyes wide, unbelieving. I didn't have to be Edward to know that this boy was amazed that two outrageously drop-dead-gorgeous (well, it's true) ladies were coming into his office and chatting with him.

"Hello Liam!" Alice reached out her hand for him to grab. He was too busy staring at her face to notice her hand sticking out. Dropping her arm, Alice continued, "It's so nice to meet you! Oh my god!" yelped Alice, taking over my part in this 'mission' as Alice had called it before, "I have been trying to decide whether or not to get the MacBook Air. Do you mind if I check yours out?" Alice pointed to his computer.

"Go ahead," said Liam, obviously pleased that he had something this beautiful woman liked.

"Why don't you talk to my friend while I check it out so you don't get bored?" suggested Alice.

"Hey, I'm…Gracie," I quickly came up with a new name, not wanting rumors to spread about the new-and-improved-Bella. I could look over Liam's shoulder and see Alice quickly going to Liam's email, and trying to crack his password so she could log in and see if he emailed anyone with his theories. Based on the background information we had been able dig up about Liam he wouldn't have told anyone anything except on email. He hardly ever got off his computer, except, apparently, when two stunning girls came into his office.

"Hey Gracie," smiled Liam, "that's a nice name."

"Thanks," I replied. I saw Alice roll her eyes at my conversation.

"Well, we better get going. Nice to meet you Liam," Alice said, as she grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the room, down a few hallways and out of the hospital.

"You hacked that fast."

"He was logged on – I didn't have to hack anything." Alice wasn't yanking, or holding, my arm anymore, and we were making our way to the forest, so when we ran we wouldn't be seen.

"What were the results?

"He didn't tell – I'm guessing he is waiting for the committee meeting this Friday to tell everyone. They make him get off his computer to come."

"Why aren't we stopping him?"

"This was a reconnaissance mission only. Carlisle and Edward are taking over from here. We have to file a report for them."

"Alice, I think you're taking this 'mission' thing one step too far," we were running now.

"I have my orders," Alice said, mysteriously, and refused to say another word on the subject.

_**A/N: Hope you LOVED it!!! Please review! I made up a reviewing song just for you! It goes like this:**_

_**(to the tune of Jingle Bells)**_

_**Ree-ee-view!!**_

_**Ree-ee-view!!**_

_**Ree-ee-view right now!!!**_

_**Oh what fun it is to ree-view ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**(repeat) **_

_**OK, so maybe it's not the best song, but DON'T JUDGE ME! I worked hard on that for all of two seconds!!!**_


End file.
